mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
De Ida y Vuelta - Primera Parte
) 25 de octubre de 2016 (España) 16 de noviembre de 2016 (América Latina) |guion = Josh Haber y Michael Vogel |storyboard = Jeffrey Amey, Karine Charlebois, Thalia Tomlinson, Corey Toomey, y Megan Willis }} De Ida y Vuelta - Primera Parte (en castellano: Regresa al Lugar de Origen - 1ª Parte; en inglés: To Where and Back Again - Part 1) es el vigésimo quinto episodio de la sexta temporada de My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad y el centésimo cuadragésimo segundo en general. Es la primera parte de un final de temporada de dos partes. El título en inglés es una referencia al subtítulo original de la novela de , . El título en inglés es también formateado como To Where and Back Again: Part 1 en la programación de Discovery Family Channel y como To Where and Back Again Pt. 1 en la de Zap2it y Virgin. En esta primera parte, Starlight Glimmer descubre una conspiración de una de las amenazas más antiguas y más grandes de Equestria y debe reunir a un equipo poco convencional de héroes para salvar a sus amigas. __TOC__ Producción Respecto a dos guiones de MLP sobre episodios de Discord para esta temporada, John de Lancie declaró " " el 30 de septiembre de 2015, antes de leer el material oficial, y se grabaron el 7 de octubre de 2015. El título fue revelado en Zap2it el 5 de septiembre de 2016 con el mismo resumen que Plaga de Mentiras, antes de ser eliminado inmediatamente después. Archivado. El episodio se estrenó en el canal de televisión de Reino Unido Tiny Pop el 6 de octubre de 2016 a las 8:00 a. m. en el horario de verano británico (07:00 en el horario universal coordinado), siendo dieciséis días antes de su emisión programada en Discovery Family, cuatro días antes de la emisión programada de Top Bolt en Tiny Pop, y más de dos días antes de la transmisión programada de Plaga de Mentiras en Discovery Family. El dispositivo de comunicación de los cambiantes fue diseñado por Matt Herring. La colmena de cambiantes fue diseñada por Tanya LeHoux. Resumen Prólogo thumb|Starlight recibe una carta de algunos viejos amigos. En el Castillo de la Amistad, Twilight Sparkle, Starlight Glimmer y Spike llevan algunas viejas cajas de libros al almacenamiento. Cuando Twilight les agradece a los dos por su ayuda, Starlight le da las gracias a Twilight por todo lo que le había enseñado sobre la magia de la amistad. Mientras Twilight expresa su orgullo de llamar a Starlight su alumna, Spike mira por la ventana del castillo y observa algo acercándose desde el cielo. Momentos después, la cartera Derpy aterriza estrellándose. Ella le entrega una carta a Starlight Glimmer de su antiguo pueblo. Twilight y Spike creen que el pueblo está en peligro o molesto con Starlight, pero Starlight dice que es algo mucho peor: La pesadilla de Starlight thumb|left|La Princesa Luna ofrece su apoyo a Starlight. Al día siguiente, Starlight viaja a su antiguo pueblo, donde Double Diamond, Party Favor, Night Glider, Sugar Belle y los demás aldeanos lo habían decorado para el festival Sunset. Cuando Starlight los saluda, cruelmente la rechazan y rompen su invitación al festival. Cuando los aldeanos empiezan a reírse de ella, Starlight cierra sus ojos. Al abrirlos, el día se había convertido en noche, y todos a su alrededor se habían desvanecido. En ese momento, la Princesa Luna aparece a través de la niebla y revela que Starlight solo estaba teniendo un sueño. Al darse cuenta de que estaba más nerviosa por el festival de lo que pensaba, Starlight le pregunta a Luna qué debería hacer. Luna le dice a Starlight que las seis amigas la habían ayudado una y otra vez y sugiere que comparta sus inquietudes con ellas. thumb|En caso de dudas, cuentas con una amiga grande y poderosa. A la mañana siguiente, las seis amigas y Spike se reúnen en la sala del trono del castillo, y Starlight les cuenta sus inquietudes acerca de ir al festival Sunset, cuestionando cuánto la han perdonado realmente y cuánto ha cambiado realmente. Las ponis le aseguran a Starlight que ella ha cambiado para mejor y que no la hubieran invitado al festival Sunset si los aldeanos no creyeran lo mismo. Twilight sugiere que Starlight lleve a una amiga para facilitar las cosas. Aunque Twilight insinúa sutilmente que Starlight la lleve consigo, Starlight opta por llevar a Trixie, deleitando a la última y decepcionando a Twilight. El festival Sunset thumb|left|Starlight teme volver a caer en su antiguo rol de liderazgo. Algún tiempo después, Starlight y Trixie llegan a las afueras del antiguo pueblo de Starlight. Starlight espera disfrutar del festival sin atraer demasiada atención, y Trixie promete sacarla de allí si se pone demasiado incómoda. Al entrar en la aldea, los habitantes del pueblo saludan a Starlight mucho más positivamente de lo que lo hicieron en su pesadilla. Sin embargo, la abruman rápidamente con preguntas sobre dónde vive y cuánto tiempo se quedaría. Rodeada de ponis por todos lados, Starlight en pánico los empuja con un campo de fuerza mágica y se encoge del miedo. Al reconocer la incomodidad de su amiga, Trixie se aleja del pueblo junto a ella con una bomba de humo. Cuando regresan a Ponyville, Starlight se avergüenza de la manera en que se marchó, pero Trixie le dice que todos cometen errores, incluso la misma Trixie. La invasión de los usurpadores de ponis thumb|Algo huele mal en el pueblo de Ponyville... De vuelta a Ponyville, Starlight Glimmer se encuentra con algunas de sus amigos, pero se da cuenta de que actúan de forma extraña: Pinkie Pie desconoce el nombre de Starlight o hacia donde fue, Applejack y Rarity se ríen de su desgracia, y Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy susurran a las demás en secreto. Cuando va a hablar con Twilight sobre ello en el castillo, Spike casi rechaza su entrada, y cuando le explica a Twilight lo que sucedió en la aldea, Twilight le aconseja que "elimine su fracaso" y que nunca regrese allí. Starlight se sorprende considerablemente al escuchar ese consejo de la princesa de la amistad. Esa noche, Starlight Glimmer tiene otro sueño con su antiguo pueblo. Todos los aldeanos que encuentra la ignoran, y Twilight aparece con sus amigas para regañar duramente a Starlight por desobedecer sus órdenes. Como Starlight siente que algo anda mal, las seis amigas se desvanecen en el aire. La Princesa Luna aparece fuera de la luna, con algo pareciendo detenerla. Ella le informa a Starlight Glimmer que los cambiantes habían regresado y que la capturaron a ella junto a la Princesa Celestia. Ella le dice a Starlight que busque ayuda pero que también tenga cuidado de en quién confía. Mientras Luna es detenida por los cambiantes, Starlight es despertada a la fuerza de su sueño. thumb|left|Los cambiantes toman el control del Castillo de la Amistad. Starlight escapa del castillo y despierta a Trixie en su carreta cercana. Después de determinar que Trixie no es un mismísimo cambiante, Starlight la pone al corriente de la situación. Ambas se cuelan de regreso al castillo y encuentran a los cambiantes disfrazados de las seis amigas y Spike en la sala del trono usando una formación de escarabajos mágicos para comunicarse con la Reina Chrysalis. Los cambiantes en conjunto informan a su reina reemplazaron los lugares de las seis amigas y tomaron el control del castillo. Chrysalis informa que Celestia y Luna también habían sido reemplazadas en Canterlot. Al haber pensado de forma reducida la última vez que intentó apoderarse de Equestria, Chrysalis había organizado una captura sistemática de todas las ponis más importantes del reino, sin dejar a nadie que detener para que los cambiantes se hicieran cargo. Cuando su comunicación termina, Starlight casi es vista con Trixie por un crujido en la puerta de la sala del trono, pero evitan ser descubiertas con el hechizo de invisibilidad de Starlight. Montando un rescate thumb|¡Thorax llega para ayudar! Starlight misma se teletransporta con Trixie de vuelta a la carreta de la última, y Trixie no siente estar calificada para lidiar con una situación como una invasión de cambiantes. Con Twilight, Celestia y Luna capturadas, Starlight sugiere buscar la ayuda de la Princesa Cadance y Shining Armor en el Imperio de Cristal, pero Thorax aparece informándoles que Cadance, Shining Armor y Flurry Heart también habían sido capturados. Trixie y Thorax ven a Starlight Glimmer como guía, pero Starlight no se asegura de qué hacer. Como aseguran que ya no hay nadie con magia poderosa para ayudarlos, Discord aparece. thumb|left|Con Discord, el "equipo poco convencional de Starlight" está completo. Después de determinar que Discord no es un cambiante, Starlight le informa que las seis amigas y todos los miembros de la realeza de Equestria habían sido atrapados. Discord se enfurece al saber que Fluttershy había sido secuestrada, y los transporta a las afueras del Reino Cambiante, donde yace el castillo de la Reina Chrysalis. Resúmenes oficiales Discovery Kids "Sin la ayuda de Twilight Sparkle y del Mane Seis , Starlight Glimmer reúne a un equipo sin igual de héroes para defender Equestria del regreso de una de sus mayores amenazas." Discovery Family Channel, Sky, y Virgin " the Mane Six, Starlight Glimmer assembles an unlikely team of heroes to defend Equestria from the return of one of its greatest threats.}}" Zap2It " the Mane Six, Starlight Glimmer must work alone to assemble an unlikely team of heroes to defend Equestria from the return of one of its greatest threats.}}" Citas Referencias Navegación de:Die Rückkehr der Wechselponys – Teil 1 en:To Where and Back Again - Part 1 ru:Туда и обратно. Часть 1